(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an energy saving automatic air conditioning control system and an energy saving automatic air conditioning method, and more particularly to an energy saving automatic air conditioning control system and an energy saving automatic air conditioning method by which use of a fuel and a battery can be minimized by automatically controlling an air conditioner, a blow level, and individual air conditioning according to a navigation travel path when a vehicle is driven.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, it is known that fuel consumption of an internal combustion engine increases as an air conditioner is operated and a battery consumption of an environment-friendly vehicle such as an electric vehicle and a hybrid vehicle increases as an air conditioner is operated.
Although Korean Patent Application Publication No. 1998-016290 discloses a wind amount automatic control unit and a wind amount automatic control method of an air conditioner by which a wind amount of the air conditioner is automatically adjusted according to a difference between an interior temperature and an exterior temperature of a vehicle as an example of the related art, the air conditioner is operated regardless of a use amount of a fuel or a battery so that consumption of the fuel or the battery increases.
Japanese Patent No. 3177806 discloses a method of predicting a possible travel distance in consideration of a residual capacity of a battery and road topology information on a travel path, and displaying a route for minimizing consumption of a battery and a possible travel range of the vehicle on a navigation map as another example of the related art.
However, the method of Japanese Patent No. 3177806 only guides a travel path for minimizing consumption of a battery in consideration of a current battery capacity, but substantially cannot save consumption of the battery according to manipulation of various electric parts of the vehicle such as an air conditioner.